Episode One: The Selfish Suicide
'''"The Selfish Suicide" '''is the first episode of the first season of ''The Snake's Shadow. ''It was first screened at an exclusive Panda Parade Viewing Party at Cocklivia on June 5, 2018, and premiered on July 13, 2018. Plot Queen of Snakes is asleep one night. She hears voices in her head saying how she flopped and her album was a failure. We go inside her dream and see her taking the place of Taylor Swift in her factory, telling the workers to make the robots quicker. Taylor comes over and sees Queen of Snakes replaced her. Taylor scolds Queen of Snakes on how she stole her fame, brand and career. Taylor believes she deserves the fame, and not her. Taylor tells Queen of Snakes how she would regret ever being made. Queen of Snakes wakes up and is horrified. She starts to search for answers on why she had this dream. She goes to the Spiritualology Church, run by Rhenna and tries to summon Spirit to give answers to her. She prays yet nothing happens. She decides to go to Ladey Gags' Fortune tent and make her summon Spirit. Ladey Gags needs a payment but Queen of Snakes has so little money. Gags offers to have a song with her as payment but Queen of Snakes says "her vocal cords are frayed from singing for the homeless." Gags tries to summon Spirit but nothing happens again. Queen of Snakes decides to go to a cliff and jump off to kill herself. The past times she had died, Spirit had been there and given her advice and her life back. She jumps and nothing happens. Queen of Snakes had died, and this time, it might be for real. Three days later, OzQueen is in her office with her assistant, Javier. OzQueen wants to schedule a collab with Queen of Snakes to profit from the success of their first one. However, Javier says he has been looking for her for three days, but could not find her. OzQueen decides to fire him and look for herself. She goes to Queen of Snake's house and sees that her dog is fine, but realizes that Queen of Snakes never had a dog. She jumps into an open window on her roof and hears Bad Liar in the distance. She goes to the kitchen to find Gingica, exorcising there. OzQueen unknowingly passes out from the smell. In her dream, Gingica says how OzQueen will never join Panda Parade Records and turns into a monster. OzQueen eventually wakes up and Gingica tells her how she comes her over the weekends but didn't see Queen of Snakes there so she decided to take care of her house for her. OzQueen gives Gingica some Febreze and leaves to go back to her office in Downtown Nigeria. She passes a sewer grate which Queen of Snake's ghost is in. Queen of Snakes realizes how dumb and selfish she was to kill herself over a bad dream. Finally, she is teleported to Spirit's realm and is confronted by Spirit. She gets her life back since she has suffered enough from being in the sewers. Queen of Snakes is dirty and gross. She goes to Beauty Bakara, a salon, to get a makeover. Bakara Barnes, the owner, fixes her up and sends her back home. While she is home, Queen of Snakes is so tired, she euthanizes herself "temporarily" to get a good rest. While she is sleeping, Taylor Swift goes into her body and possesses her. She goes to the desk and writes letters for a three month party of Spiritual for January 13th. She sends them in a mailbox and goes to the kitchen to grab a knife. She goes to Gingica while she is sleeping and the episode ends. Category:Episodes